


Last Impressions

by grimmsmeatsticks



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Superman - All Media Types, Superman - Fandom, Superman/Batman (Comics)
Genre: Implied Death, Implied Relationship, M/M, warning: coffee theft.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-28
Updated: 2017-01-28
Packaged: 2018-09-20 11:02:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9488261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grimmsmeatsticks/pseuds/grimmsmeatsticks
Summary: They say your whole life passes by when you are dying. What if you're too busy thinking about something else?





	

The faint ‘click’ of the trigger that spreads Batman’s wings. The ‘whoosh’ as his cape goes rigid to help him glide. The steady sound of a pulse slightly elevated. The deep breaths drawn to try and calm it. The faint smell of fear intermingled with an ever-growing stench of rage.

The ‘thud’ of heavy boots hitting asphalt. The sigh of stiff fabric turning silky once more.  
A muted cry; a snarl.

Knees landing beside him.  
Gloves clawing at him.

These are the things Superman notices.

Not the pain in his chest. Not the wetness that is blossoming out from it, forming a pool of red beneath him. Not the metallic taste on his own tongue.

He doesn’t notice the world going black around him.

The hint of coffee on Bruce’s breath.

 _The memory of Bruce stealing sips from Clark’s mug that very morning._  
_The ghost of a smile._  
_Unspoken words lingering in the air._  



End file.
